


Prompts and drabbles

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: A collection of random prompts and drabbles.Chapter 11: Bite MeChapter 12: It's so sparklyChapter 13: What were you thinking?Chapter 14: "Don't Leave Me" after Felicity shotChapter 15: This is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing you've ever saidChapter 16: Barry's speed burns off Felicity's shirt again, but this time Oliver gives his hood to cover. Also "don't hold back."





	1. Two things

“Felicity Smoak?”

The blonde IT girl looked up from her computer, chewing on a red pen, to see none other than Oliver Queen standing in her cubicle. The way she looked at him told him that she only remembered him as Oliver Queen, famous millionaire, and not for meeting him in the past. He was confused at the feeling of disappointment that filled him.

“Mr. Queen, what are you doing here?”

“Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father,” he replied.

“Right, but he’s dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn’t. Which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1…”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of him. Really, it felt like his first smile since he had gotten back from the island.

“What can I do for you Mr. Que…I mean Oliver?”

Oliver focused on the task at hand.

“I need two things from you,” he said. “First, I need someone to pull information off of this laptop and you were recommended as the best in the department.”

Felicity blushed at that before grabbing the laptop.

“Oh you poor baby, what happened to you?”

“I spilled a latte on it,” Oliver said.

“Really, because these look like bullet holes.”

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

Felicity tilted her head at him in a way that told him that she was not buying what he was selling, but nevertheless she set to work on the laptop. Oliver took the opportunity to study her. She was in a short skirt and a pink blouse. Her blonde, curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It had been brunette when he had last seen her. Her lips were a bright pink shade of pink. He remembered what it had felt like to kiss them. That was one of the thoughts that had gotten through some of the dark times on the island.

Felicity finished up gathering the information that he needed and gave the laptop back to him. She looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something. He was still too busy drinking in the sight of her.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah,” he said, finally pulling out of his thoughts.

“The second thing?”

“Oh yeah…I’m going to need you to give me a divorce.”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Excuse me?” she asked when she finally found her voice again.

“OK, this is awkward…especially since I just asked for a big favor from you with the laptop, but do you by any chance remember a one-night stand in Vegas about six years ago that may have also involved a drunken trip to a wedding chapel.”

Felicity dropped the red pen and closed her eyes. She was as white as a sheet.

“Oh my god…that was real?”

“Yep.”

“That was you?”

“Yep…again.”

Felicity let out a groan and buried her face in her hands. “The one and only time I get drunk and try to find a random hookup, it ends up in a random marriage. And to make things worse, he’s my boss.”

“Well, technically, I wasn’t at the time. And also I’m not really your boss,” Oliver said.

“Your name is on the side of the building, Oliver,” she said. “I swear to God, I had no idea! I thought it was some sort of weird dream I had after drinking too much. I am such an idiot.”

“Well, I am too, apparently,” Oliver said. “I remember the hookup, but not the wedding. Your hair used to be brown.”

“Yeah, and then in college I went through a whole Goth phase you should be pretty happy that you missed,” Felicity said.

“No, I would have loved to see that,” Oliver said, smiling at her again. She tilted her head at him inquisitively again. “Anyway, I only found out about our marital status when my family’s lawyers were going through the process of declaring me alive again. They found our marriage license from the great state of Nevada.”

“And you thought bringing in a bullet-ridden laptop was a great way to break the ice?” She asked. Oliver laughed at that…again, another first since the island.

“No, I really did need help with that. The fact that they referred me to you, was just a happy coincidence,” he said. “Saved me time in tracking you down. How did you end up in Starling City anyway? It’s a long way from Vegas.”

“I got a job here after I graduated from MIT. I picked Starling City because it was the furthest away,” Felicity said.

“The furthest away from what?”

“Everything,” she said with a sigh, and he could tell that subject was closed for now. “So, do you have the papers with you?”

“Papers?”

“For the divorce, Oliver.”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, no. I don’t have them. The lawyers are working on them right now. We actually expected it to take much longer to find you,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah and here I changed my hair color as a disguise and everything,” she joked.

He laughed again. “It looks good on you,” he told her, earning him another blush.

“So listen, the papers should be ready in another few days…I can bring them by then if you’d like,” Oliver said.

“OK, sounds good. It was nice meeting you…again…Mr. Queen. I mean Oliver,” she said, smiling at him.

Oliver could not bring himself to leave. He tried to remind himself that the life he was leading now, the mission he had in his green hood meant no attachments. But he could not stop what blurted out next:

“Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“You want to take me to dinner?”

“Well I am your husband. Feeding you I think may come with the job,” he joked.

“Sure, I would love to go to dinner. Don’t tell my boss, but I skipped lunch,” she whispered.

“My lips are sealed, I promise,” he said with a smile.

Dinner that night went well, and was followed by lunch the next day and the rest of the week. Oliver also started asking her for more ridiculous favors, like analyzing an arrow or a sports drink that just happened to be in a syringe.

She probably should have been more surprised upon learning about his alter ego when he showed up bleeding in her car. Joining the team with Oliver and Diggle solidified her place in his life. She brightened up his day, and saved him at night.

They never did get around to signing those divorce papers.

 


	2. Too short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity dresses to go undercover at a rave, and Oliver has some reservations about her outfit.   
> Set pre-relationship. 
> 
> Based on the prompt:“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

“Are you sure you want to wear that?” Oliver said, taking in the short skirt and halter top Felicity had donned for their undercover mission.

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked.

“Um, isn’t that skirt a little too short?” _Don’t look at her legs, don’t look at her legs. Oh crap, I looked at her legs. Oh crap I looked at her legs._

Felicity looked down at her outfit.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” she said with a frown. “At least that’s what the lady at the store said. Why? Do I look bad or something? I knew I couldn’t pull off this look. I should just stick with geek chic from now on.”

Diggle cleared his throat and gave Oliver a pointed look.

“No, you look fine, Felicity,” Olive said quickly. “Great even.”

“So why the comment on the skirt?”

“I…uh…”

“Oh my God! You are getting all protective of me! While a bit misogynistic, I mean, I can dress how I want without anyone judging me, it is a bit sweet,” Felicity said. “No one’s ever commented on my clothes like that.”

“You mean your mom didn’t nag you about not wearing short skirts? I thought that was a rite of passage for every teenage girl to argue with her mom about stuff like that,” Diggle asked.

Felicity scoffed.

“Wait until you meet my mother, then you will find that question REALLY funny,” she said. “Her skirts were always shorter than anything I could ever wear.”

“We should probably head out for the mission,” Digg said. “Felicity, you will infiltrate the rave, and Oliver and I will be outside on comms. You just say the word, and we are in to get you out.”

“I hope that will not happen before we find out who is the distributer on this new drug,” Felicity said.

“I still don’t like this plan,” Oliver growled.

“Oliver, we talked about this. My life, my choice,” she argued. “I will be fine. Come on, let’s go.”

She leaned up and gave him another peck on the cheek before heading out the door. Diggle just smirked at Oliver.

“Do not say a word,” Oliver growled.

“No arrows in rave boys who check out Felicity’s legs,” Diggle said with a laugh.

“Digg…”

“Why don’t you just put yourself out of your misery and tell her how you feel?”

“It’s not the right time,” Oliver said with a sigh. “And it is not safe.”

“If you wait for the right time, it will never happen,” Diggle said. “And you heard the girl, her life, her choice. She already puts herself in harm’s way just by working for The Arrow. What difference would dating her make? Just think about it, man.”

And with that, Diggle also left to join Felicity in the van for the mission.

Oliver heaved a sigh as he grabbed his bow, trying to ignore the tightening in his leather pants at the thought of Felicity in that skirt. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt if there is something you would like.


	3. Kick off your Sunday shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "How long have you been standing there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I don't know what happened, lol. This prompt was going to go one way, with Felicity saying it, but I could just not get this funny Oliver plot bunny out of my head. I hope you enjoy! Set in early Season 3.

Oliver plugged his phone into the speakers that Felicity had set up for the lair. He hadn’t really listened to music much since his return from the island, but he thought now would be a good time to give the playlist Thea had made for him last year a try.

Everyone on the team was out doing other things, and Oliver was relieved for a bit of solitude. Today was the anniversary of when the gambit went down. The day his father had died. And here he was today – back in Starling City and he was alone again, without a family. His mother had been killed by Slade. His sister had run off somewhere in the chaos of the mirakuru soldiers wreaking havoc on the city.

Oliver turned up the music – he had no idea what artist it was – and started working out on the mats. After his warmup, he started with the salmon ladder before switching to cardio. He started doing mountain climbers, burpees and jump ropes.

It didn’t take long until he was exercising in beat with the music. He gave himself into the rhythm, dancing a little along with his workout. It reminded him of how Thea and him used to “dance it out” whenever they had something stressful happen when they were younger. But that was pre-island “Ollie,” and Oliver as he was now really didn’t dance. Oliver now really didn’t do anything silly. He decided that since he was alone, now was a great time to just let go.

He was lost in the music, blocking out the stress and the emotions of the day, when he heard a throat clearing behind him. It was then that he realized he had been full-out dancing, not really resembling any sort of exercise.

He turned to see Diggle, Roy and Felicity standing there. Diggle and Roy were covering their mouths, trying not to laugh. Felicity had the same look on her face that she did when watching him do the salmon ladder.

“How long have you been standing there?” Oliver asked the team.

“Long enough to see your sweet moves, boss,” Roy said with a laugh.

Oliver scowled at him and then glared at Diggle.

“Don’t say one word,” he growled.

Felicity finally shook her head to get out of her flushed stupor.

“We brought food,” she said quickly. “Because we thought you shouldn’t be alone today.” She held up a bag of Big Belly Burger.

“And a movie,” Roy said.

“And, of course, alcohol,” Diggle said, holding up a box full of liquor.

“You guys knew about today?” Oliver asked.

“Of course! And we know you want to be all broody, and apparently dance-y, but we wanted to be here for you,” Felicity said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Oliver grabbed a quick shower before joining his friends for their meal. He stood back for a moment to watch them joking and laughing while they ate. He may be without his family by blood – but he still had a family. That thought was the balm he needed to soothe his heart today.

“So what movie did you guys get?” Oliver asked while helping himself to some food.

“The newest taken movie, although now I’m thinking we should have gotten Footloose,” Roy teased.

“That’s enough, Roy,” Oliver said, tossing a French fry at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully left Oliver's music choice ambiguous. What kind of music do you think our favorite vigilante enjoys?


	4. Domestic Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are back together in a new home, and he's mad at her for something. Domestic Olicity fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - "Don't touch me. We're fighting." Never really done much domestic Olicity, so this was fun.

Felicity opened the door to their house and smiled when she caught the smell of her favorite dish – Oliver’s lasagna – hit her nose.

She and Oliver had been back together for a few months, and had been living together in their new home for just a few weeks. Surprisingly, it already felt like home. Probably because of who she shared it with.

The two of them had given Thea the keys to the loft back, and she had promptly sold it. Too many bad memories there for all of them.

They found a nice home just on the outskirts of town. Not too far of a commute to city hall for Oliver, and not too far from the office space Felicity had rented for her new company – Smoak Technologies.

She kicked off her heels, listening to the friendly banter that was going on in the kitchen. They had invited the Diggles and the rest of Team Arrow over for dinner. It warmed her heart to hear them all laughing together after all they had been through with Prometheus.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with hugs from her friends. Oliver had his back to her, preparing the meal. She snuck up behind him and put her arms around his torso. He unhooked her arms and wheeled around quickly, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Don’t touch me, we’re fighting,” he said in his growly voice. And while he always meant to sound menacing with it, Felicity never found it anything but sexy.

“We are?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You know why!”

“Uh, guys, we are just going to hang out in the living room for while so this doesn’t get any more awkward,” Diggle said.

Felicity rolled her eyes as the team practically tripped over themselves trying to get out of the room. Was she the only one not intimidated by Oliver?

“Honey, I have no idea why you are mad,” she said.

“Felicity, do you want to play a game?” he said as he trapped her within his arms against the kitchen island. She just bit her lip and nodded – knowing this was his way of telling her she was busted for something.

“Let’s play a game of what my girlfriend might have watched on the DVR without her boyfriend when she promised him she wouldn’t,” Oliver said.

“Oh”

“Yeah, ‘oh’ – you promised me we would watch Survivor together and you watched it without me!”

“Sorry honey.”

“I have a weird feeling this isn’t the first time, is it?”

Felicity shook her head.

“How many times?”

“Every week,” she confessed.

He threw up his hands in frustration. “So you’ve been watching it every week first by yourself and then watching again with me? You’ve been pretending it’s the first time.”

She grimaced and nodded.

“Why?”

“Well, uh, it’s really hard to enjoy the episode when you make all sorts of peanut gallery comments the entire show about how those people would never survive if they were really stranded on an island,” Felicity said.

Oliver humpfed.

“Well, they wouldn’t. They can’t even build a fire without flint,” he said. “And the show _gives_ them rice. It’s pretty ridiculous.”

“Well, not all people are you, my love,” she said.

He softened at her words, still getting used to hearing her call him that again.

“Fine, will you watch it with me again if I promise to keep my mouth shut?”

“Sure, honey. Can I touch you now or are we still fighting?”

“Well, the best part of fighting is the making up,” Oliver said, lifting her up and placing her to sit on the kitchen island. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped arms around him and they stayed in that position for several minutes.

“Yo boss, you done kissing your girl? Because we’re hungry,” Rene said from the entryway of the kitchen.

“Seriously, guys, you were arguing about a TV show? We could hear you from the living room,” Curtis said. The team started making their way into the kitchen to carry the food to the table.

“Relax, they could be fighting about worse things, I know from experience,” Diggle said, smiling at is two friends. He was so glad that they were back together.

“All I know is, you had better sanitize that counter she was sitting on before you make dessert,” Rene said.

“Shut up or you won’t get any dessert,” Oliver said.

Rene quickly quieted, because no one wanted to miss out on Oliver’s soufflés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think or to suggest another prompt.


	5. I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid" and "Who gave you you that black eye?" Set in season 3, a different take on the whole Cooper episode.

Felicity stormed into the lair as fast as she could, making a point to avoid eye contact with anyone. Except for the one time she gave Roy and Diggle glare to indicate things were not open for discussion.

The older man gave a huge sigh as Felicity walked past them and sat down at her computers, and she could hear him typing into his phone. She knew without a doubt that he was texting Oliver. She needed to get what she needed off the computers and get out of here before the man could arrive.

Her fingers busied at their work, copying file after file onto the flash drive. Only a few more to go, she thought, when she heard the sound of angry footsteps behind her.

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted as soon as he was within range. Felicity stiffened her back and kept working. She felt Oliver turn her chair around abruptly, and made an effort to keep her face down – but he wasn’t having it. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to raise her head.

Felicity read worry and anxiety on Oliver’s face, until his gaze landed on her eye. Then his expression turned into fury.

“Who gave you that black eye?” he growled.

She tried to turn away from him, but she was locked in his gaze.

“It’s nothing, Oliver, I was doing some spring cleaning in my apartment and a book fell off the shelf and got me in the eye,” she said quickly, figuring the more detailed the explanation, the more believable.

Apparently not, because Oliver narrowed his eyes at her.

“Um, would you believe I was mugged?” she tried again.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said, cupping her face. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

She looked at him in surprise.

“You’re not an idiot! Why would you think that?”

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear I’ve been an idiot about us. Here I ended things because I thought you would be safer if we weren’t together, and I’m looking into the face I love with a big black eye,” he said sadly.

“I think it’s safe to say I’m magnet for trouble, no matter who I’m dating,” Felicity said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Felicity, will you please tell me what happened?”

Her shoulders sagged, resigned.

“Only if you promise not to get all arrow happy when you know,” she said. She continued when he opened his mouth to object, cutting him off. “This is my problem, and I have to deal with it in my way. I’ve been helping you in your world for a few years now. Now if you are going to help me in mine, you need to do things my way.”

Oliver sighed and nodded, stepping back from her. Diggle and Roy stepped closer so they could hear her explanation.

“I had a boyfriend in college, his name was Cooper,” Felicity said, trying not to notice Oliver stiffen in what she hoped was jealousy. “We were hactivists – we hacked into things and tried to right wrongs. Well, we made a stupid choice and we got caught. Cooper took the fall and he went to prison.”

“And now he’s out?” Diggle asked.

“Well, that’s the thing – I was told that he had hung himself in prison. I was so grief stricken that I changed everything – my look, my hacking…everything,” Felicity said. “I hadn’t really hacked anything again until a certain someone showed up in my office and asked me to get information off a bullet-ridden laptop.”

The corner of Oliver’s mouth turned up a bit at that.

“Last week, I got a message on my computer, and I recognized the digital signature immediately,” she said.

“Cooper?” Roy asked.

“Yeah, it turns out he has been alive this whole time. The NSA was using him to hack information around the world, and a few weeks ago he earned his release,” Felicity explained.

“And what does he want from you?”

“Well, at first he just wanted to talk. I met him for coffee and I was so happy to see him, because frankly I had always blamed myself a little for his death,” Felicity said. “He was so sweet at first. We laughed and chatted about our college days for hours. It was so nice to talk to someone who knew me back then.”

“And then?” Oliver asked. Oh yeah, he was jealous, Felicity could tell. She tried to ignore the butterflies that formed in her tummy. No, he had chosen not to be in a relationship with her, let him be jealous all he wants.

“And then nothing, he continued to be sweet that whole meeting,” Felicity said. “And then he asked me out to dinner…on a date. He said he wanted to rekindle our relationship.”

“And you said yes?” Oliver asked incredulously.

“Well, it’s not like I was in a relationship with anyone at the time. And I was hurting,” Felicity said. “So I really had no reason to say no.”

Oliver hung his head.

“I think we’ve already established that I was an idiot – what happened after that?”

“Well after a couple of dates, it became pretty clear that he wasn’t really into it- he was just after something,” Felicity said. “Turns out, he had stolen a supercode I invented that can do a lot of damage in the world, but he couldn’t get it working without my help.”

“What kind of supercode?” Digg asked.

Felicty went on to explain how her code could be used to hack just about anything – from traffic signals to nuclear launchers.

“And you invented this?” Roy asked incredulously.

“I was a different girl back then, and took more risks. But fundamentally by goal was to use it only for good,” Felicity said. “But then when Cooper started talking about all the things we could do with it, I destroyed it. Or so I thought.”

“And he stole it,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, and when I figured out what he wanted, I refused to help him. He didn’t take too kindly to my refusal – hence the black eye,” Felicity said.

“Why didn’t you come to me? I would have helped!” Oliver yelled.

“Because I thought I could handle it on my own,” she snapped back. “But then it got worse.”

“How could it be any worse than him hurting you?” he asked.

“He has my mom,” she said in a flat voice.

The lair was silent while her boys let that information sink in.

“I thought she was in Vegas?” Roy asked.

“He tricked her into coming here,” Felicity said. “By saying she won a free plane ticket.”

“So you are going to give him what he wants?” Diggle asked.

“Of course not! My plan was to give something that looked like the rest of the code, but had a virus in it to bring down the whole operation,” she told them. “I have a Palmer watch, so even if they tied me up, I could activate it from there.”

“You were going to let yourself get captured?” Oliver shouted again.

“Don’t make me use my loud voice, Oliver,” she said. “Remember, you promised to do this my way.”

He sat down in a huff.

“We’ll be there to be your backup now,” Diggle said.

“Yeah, we have your back,” Roy said.

Felicity looked at Oliver expectantly, and smiled when he nodded slightly.

“I’ll be fine, Oliver, and if something happens, now I know that you will be there to save me,” she said.

“Always,” he said.

As it turned out, Felicity’s plan went swimmingly and the guys were barely needed, especially after Felicity took out Cooper with a right hook. Oliver could not be more proud.

She was just about to leave the lair after their debrief to take her mom to the airport, when Oliver grabbed her hand.

“Felicity, am I too late?”

“Too late for what?”

“Too late for us. I was an idiot, like I said before. I love you and I was scared that loving you meant you would get hurt,” Oliver said. “But when you actually got hurt I realized that I could lose you. And that I just can’t bear.”

Felicity was silent for a moment, and she could tell Oliver was getting nervous.

“Do you promise never to pull this ‘I can’t be with you because it’s not safe’ crap again? Because Oliver, if you do, I will be done. And not just with you, with everything,” she said. “I can’t bear it again. No more maybes.”

“No more maybes, I promise,” he said. He leaned forward, grabbed her cheeks in his hands and gave her a kiss that tried to convey all his promises.

He went with her to take her mom to the airport and was witness to the squeals of Donna Smoak when Felicity introduced Oliver as her boyfriend. He liked the sound of that, he thought as the older Smoak woman enveloped him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment to let me know what you think - and send me prompt ideas if you have any.


	6. Broth for the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt - “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” Post 5x17 short drabble.

“Oliver.”

Nothing.

“Oliver.”

Still nothing.

“Oliver!” She shouted with her loud voice.

“What, huh?” he responded.

“You haven’t touched your food. What’s going on?”

He was silent.

“I mean, besides the obvious – being tortured by Adrian Chase for six days,” Felicity said. “And I don’t really know what to say to you and I’m babbling again. Which I will stop in 3…2…1…”

Oliver remained silent, and it broke her heart a little that he didn’t even give a hint of a smile at her ramblings. She could always cheer him up. But now he was too deep inside his head for even Felicity to reach.

“Are you not going to eat?”

He shook his head.

“Oliver, it’s just broth. When you came in, you said you hadn’t eaten in days,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. He stared at their joined fingers for a moment. “You must be starving.”

Finally, he shrugged and took a sip of the soup and winced.

“There, now was that so bad?”

He nodded.

“You mean it is bad? It can’t be! Diggle made it! I swear, I didn’t go anywhere near a stove!” Felicity exclaimed.

Oliver still remained silent, but he raised an eyebrow at her in skepticism. Felicity reached over and grabbed the spoon and took a mouthful, and promptly started coughing…spitting the soup out in the nearest trash can.

“You’re right, that’s dreadful. I may have gone a little too far when I was adding salt for you,” she said.

He raised his eyebrow again.

“OK a lot too far,” Felicity said. “I’ll just go grab you some more out of the container he brought. Unsalted by me, I promise.”

She stood up to leave the room, but was stopped when she realized their hands were connected and he wasn’t letting go. Her eyes met his and despite all he had been through, there was a slight uptick in the corner of his mouth.

Felicity couldn’t help herself, she knew they had an unwritten rule about touching, but she could not resist throwing her arms around him.  “Oh Oliver,” she cried as she sobbed into him. “I couldn’t find you and I’m so sorry. I tried.”

He held her for a few moments, and she wondered if she should awkwardly extract herself from his embrace. She was probably making him uncomfortable.

“I was going to give you up too,” he finally said, his voice hoarse from what she didn’t want to think about was probably days of screaming. “Along with the Green Arrow. I was going to give you up too. I know we aren’t together, but even being my friend, your life is not great with me in it.”

“How were you going to give me up?”

“Well, if I stopped coming here…and well, we wouldn’t run into each other anymore,” he said. “You could go anywhere, start a new life.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere, I want to be in this life, here, with you,” she said back.

He sighed and hugged her tighter.

“Wait you said you ‘were’ going to give me up…not are,” Felicity pointed out. “Does that mean you’ve stopped with that ridiculous notion?”

“I’m still done being the Green Arrow…I just…can’t anymore, Felicity,” Oliver said into her shoulder. Her hands started rubbing his back (praying she was avoiding his wounds) and he relaxed more. “But you…I’m so sorry. I am a monster…and I’m selfish too. I just can’t live in a world without you in it. Whether a friend or more. There is no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity gasped at that and pulled back to look into his eyes. Eyes that were sincere, and also hurting…so much. She knew that they still had so many things to deal with and days’ worth of conversations to conduct before they would be able to completely heal, but she could no longer deny the love she had for him. It was a part of her soul.

She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere,” she said.

He closed his eyes in almost reverence and he laid back down on the cot, some of the tension leaving his body.

“You need sleep,” she said. “But first…soup.”

When she returned, with two bowls of hot broth, they sat across from each other and ate pretty much in silence. Tomorrow they would tell each other about their six days apart, but today, peace.

When she was satisfied that he had eaten enough, she took his bowl.

“Now lay down and get some rest,” she whispered. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

She was once again stopped from leaving his side when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Reading his face, she knew that he wanted her by his side. She crawled onto the cot next to him and he pulled her into his arms. They soon drifted off into a surprisingly dreamless sleep, getting the rest they needed to face whatever happened next…together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment and let me know what you think or give me more prompts! Thanks!


	7. Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Can you explain that to me?" from  Dairi 
> 
> Set in Season 2. Felicity has a unique way to control her lustful thoughts toward Oliver.

Felicity slammed down a piece of paper onto the lair’s workstation.

"Can you explain that to me?" she said in her loud voice to Oliver, who was on one of the top levels of the salmon ladder. No shirt. Dripping with sweat.  She closed her eyes and took slow even breaths. _Remember your calming thoughts. Pink ponies. Fluffy bunnies. Super-fast wi-fi. Not Oliver’s chest. Gah! It’s not working._

When she finally was able to distract herself from her non-platonic thoughts of him, he had hopped off of the ladder and walked over to her, pulling on a shirt in the process.

“Explain what?” he asked.

“Huh?” she said numbly.

“Felicity…you stormed in here and slammed that piece of paper down and demanded an explanation,” he said.

“Oh yeah! You jerk!”

“What did I do!”

“Is this or is this not a receipt from Computer Center?”

He picked up the receipt and looked it, nodding. He didn’t even have the decency to look guilty.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he said.

“And why did I find it in your wallet today when you told me to get the money for the takeout?”

“Uh, because I guess I put it there? What’s the problem, Felicity?” Oliver asked.

“How could you?” Felicity said, sitting down in her seat with a pout.

“Still not following.”

“Oliver, you made an electronics purchase without me! How could you even go there without taking me, let alone ask me for advice? That’s kind of my purpose here,” she said sadly.

“Oh well, Thea’s computer took a dump and she asked me to stop by and get her a new one,” he said. “It’s no big deal. I just grabbed one that was in a box…with all the…parts.”

“You are seriously hurting my soul,” Felicity said. “I would have built her an amazing one.”

“Built? A computer?”

“Yes, Oliver, you can build a computer that does not just come out of a box,” she rolled her eyes at him as she said this.

Oliver’s phone on the table near the workout area buzzed, and he walked over to check it. Uncharacteristically, he threw his head back and laughed.

“It turns out you were right, your technical expertise is definitely needed,” he said, showing her a picture on his phone. Thea was on the floor in her bedroom, surrounded by all the components of her new system, looking bewildered. “Can you come over and help her set it up?”

Felicity joined him in his laughter. “Sure, let me get my purse.”

“Felicity?” he said softly as she turned to walk away.

“Yeah?”

“It’s more than that, your purpose down here,” Oliver said. “You are more than our technical assistance. You know that right?”

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.”

“No, you have to know,” he stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. _Do not lean your cheek over so it touches his hand, Felicity. Do. Not. Do. It. Raindrops on roses. Whiskers on kittens. All that jazz._

Felicity settled her breathing and asked. “Know what?”

“That I rely on you. You’re my partner,” Oliver said, and Felicity looked up at him in surprise. She saw something in his eyes. Something that he was holding back, as if he wanted to say more but couldn’t. She felt the same way sometimes. Maybe she was reading more into it and he only had platonic thoughts for her. He was so hard to read.

But she wasn’t going to force him into that conversation when he wasn’t ready.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride to the mansion,” Oliver said, breaking the moment. “I’ll even buy you dinner and let you swipe a bottle of red from our cellar as a thank you.”

She smiled at him and followed him up the stairs and to the parking lot. Felicity hesitated and gulped when she saw his ducati parked there.

“You OK?” Oliver asked.

“Um, yeah, sure,” she murmured as she climbed behind Oliver and put on the helmet he handed her.

Oliver pulled her arms around him. “You’re going to have to hold on to me tight,” he said with a smile, which she shared. They were both remembering the time that was said in an elevator shaft.

“Felicity,” he said to her over the hum of his bike.

“Yeah?”

“Someday I will say that under not-so-platonic circumstances,” and then he winked and started driving them toward the mansion.

_Oh God, did that just happen?_ She tightened her grip around him, and channeled her inner Julie Andrews to think of her favorite things. It wasn’t until Oliver turned his head to her at a stop light that she was singing it out loud. She could feel his chest rumbling beneath her hands and knew that he was laughing at her. She sang louder to ignore how good those abs felt. _I’m doomed. I’m going to need to make a longer list of things I like._

“I’m not sure that’s how the song goes,” Oliver said at the next stop light.

“Shut up,” she replied. “You know nothing of showtunes.”

He laughed again, and she couldn’t help but smile at his rare carefree mood. It was definitely one of her favorite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think, or to give me a new prompt. I enjoy doing these immensely.


	8. I told you so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "I just like proving you wrong." Felicity asked Oliver not to go out of town a few weeks before their baby was due, but he thought they had plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I've never experienced childbirth, as I'm an adoptive momma, but I've been there with my sister. Hope everything came across OK!

Felicity let out a scream that filled the entire Foundry – even Dinah, whose Canary Cry was much louder, winced.

“Geesh, and I thought her loud voice was bad,” Wild Dog said.

“SHUT UP RENEE,” Felicity replied in the aforementioned loud voice.

“Felicity, it’s going to be OK, Diggle went to pull the van around and we are going to get you to the hospital,” Dinah tried to assure her. She really didn’t have much experience with pregnant women, and after watching Felicity the past few minutes, she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to be in that condition herself.

“Did anyone get ahold of Oliver?” Felicity asked after another contraction subsided. “I need my husband.”

“We haven’t been able to reach him on the phone, but Barry’s on it,” Diggle said as he entered the lair. “He was on a reconnaissance mission for Team Flash and didn’t check in. Barry will find your husband. And knock some sense into him.”

The team helped Felicity out of her chair (and glared at Rene when he dared to make a comment about how many of them it took to lift her). Diggle amazed them all with his amazing arm strength by lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the elevator.

“He’s supposed to be here, Digg,” Felicity whispered. “He promised.”

“Well, to be fair, Felicity, you aren’t due for three weeks,” John said. He laid her down gently in the van.

“I warned him though. I said it wasn’t a good idea to travel so close to my due date,” she replied. “I know that Barry and the team needed his help, but I just had a bad feeling about him leaving.”

“We will find him, and make sure he is able to meet his son…or daughter since you two never decided to tell us what you were having,” Diggle said.

“Our baby has a secret identity like its Daddy,” Felicity said with a smile. Another contraction hit and Diggle grimaced as she squeezed his arm.

“I don’t want to do this alone,” she sobbed as the pain subsided.

Diggle reached over and grabbed her hand.

“You will never be alone, Felicity Smoak, not as long as I’m around,” he told her.

“Me either,” the rest of the team murmured from the back seat. She looked back to smile at Curtis, Rene and Dinah.

“You’ll hold my hand the hold time? You won’t run, even when I have to use my loud voice?”

They all nodded. Diggle handed her a tissue when tears started streaming down her cheeks. “I love you guys,” she cried.

Her phone started ringing and she pulled it out to see Oliver FaceTiming her. When she answered, it was actually Caitlin’s face that appeared. But in the background, she could hear her husband shouting. “Barry, give me my damn phone! I have to talk to my wife!”

“Caitlin, what’s going on?”

“It’s Oliver, we found him, but he was injured. I’m trying to get him patched up before I can get him on his way to you,” the doctor said. “I’m sorry Felicity, I will work as fast as I can.”

“It’s OK, I need him healthy and safe more than I-----ahhhhhhhh!” She finished her sentence with an ear-piercing scream as another contraction overtook her.

“Felicity!” Oliver yelled in the background, and she saw him toss Barry and Wally aside as he stood up to grab the phone from Caitlin. “Are you OK?”

She stabilized her breathing as the contraction slowed down and frowned at her husband on the phone. The side of his face was dripping with blood.

“I’m fine…just having our baby,” she said. “Oliver, you are bleeding, let them fix you.”

“I need to leave, I need to be there with you.”

“Damn straight, but I don’t want our baby’s first look at daddy to be him covered in blood,” Felicity scolded.

“I’m sorry honey, I should have listened to you and stayed,” Oliver said. “I just didn’t believe the baby would be born so early.”

“Well you know me, I just like proving you wrong,” Felicity tried to say with a smile, but another contraction was coming on. He talked her through it on the phone, and when she was breathing normally again, Caitlin yanked it away from him.

“OK, Felicity, we gotta get him fixed up so he can be there soon. Hang in there!”

“I love you, Felicity, I’m on my way!” Oliver yelled in the background as Barry and Wally forced him back onto the med table.

Felicity hung up the phone, just in time to here alarms going off in the back of the van. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a robbery at the bank downtown,” Curtis said. “But obviously, we’re too busy.”

“No, you guys go – I have Diggle with me, that’s all I need,” Felicity urged.

The team all shook their heads. “We promised you, blondie,” Rene said. “And we’re going to keep that promise.”

“Please, I couldn’t relax and do what I need to do if I think about someone possibly being hurt in a robbery because you are all with me. Please, go,” Felicity said as they pulled up to the hospital. Diggle came around to her side with a wheelchair and lifted her into it. “Go get ‘em, guys!”

“You too, Felicity, you got this!” Dinah said, as she hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled away. Diggle wheeled her into the hospital, where they were directed to the labor and delivery unit. She was checked into their suite and told that they got there just in time and she would deliver soon.

Much to Felicity’s dismay, they had arrived too late for pain medication. She screamed and squeezed Diggle’s hand so tight that even he shed tears in pain. Felicity started to cry.

“I can’t do this, Digg, it hurts too much,” she cried. “The baby’s just going to stay in here.”

“You are the strongest woman I know, and you can do anything,” said a voice from the doorway.

A bruised and bandaged Oliver Queen rushed to his wife’s side.

“You’re here!” his wife cried as he place a kiss on her forehead.

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he whispered. “Plus it helps to have really fast friends.”

Another contraction came on and Oliver held her hand and coached her breathing through it, just like they had learned at the childbirth classes. Diggle started sneaking out to let the couple be in the moment together.

“Digg?” He heard Oliver say and turned back. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my family, brother. I’ll just be waiting out here to meet my new niece or nephew,” Diggle said, giving Felicity an encouraging look before heading out the door.

Felicity labored for another couple of hours (mentally cursing the doctors for saying it was only going to be a short while), before she delivered a beautiful baby girl.

The next day Oliver watched as the Team Arrow and Team Flash surrounded Felicity and his daughter. They were oohing and awing over the baby girl, and he knew there would never be a more spoiled child.

The birth of Moira Jane Queen had taught him two things. First, family did not always mean blood. His team had been there for his wife when he couldn’t, and that meant the world to him.

And the second thing? He should always listen to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. :)


	9. Big Belly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” High school AU.

It always happens that when you take a huge bite of food – the waitress comes up to you and asks you if you need anything. Only for Felicity, it wasn’t a waitress this time – it was Oliver Fracking Queen, the hottest guy in school.

And of course, it wasn’t just any food she had taken a bite of, it was a Big Belly Double Double Deluxe burger, with extra sauce. And that sauce was now dripping out the side of her mouth and onto her sweater.

And here he was – in all his McHandsome glory, sliding into the across from her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fe-li-ci-ty. I’m so glad you’re here.” She tried not to melt when he said her name like that. Oliver Queen did not flirt with girls like her. They ran in two far different circles.

Felicity was unnerved as he sat there and waited for her to speak, so she chewed as fast as she could. She tried to figure out if there was an inconspicuous way to clean up the sauce.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?”

He tilted his head over to his group of friends on the opposite side of the restaurant. Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s best friend and other heirs to the city elite were crammed into a booth, joking and laughing.

“Just a night out with my friends. What about you? Why are you here all alone?”

_Because I broke up with Cooper. Because all of my friends in computer club sided with him. Because my mom works late at night and I didn’t want to be alone today._

“No reason, just hungry.”

He looked at her like he didn’t believe her, but mercifully kept silent. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

“I said earlier that I was glad you were here, because I’ve been wanting to show you this.” He slid the paper across the table.

She unfolded it and saw that it was his math test with a “B” marked on the top.

“I actually passed a math test! My parents want to frame that.” He laughed, and Felicity tried to ignore his dimples. “And I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you so much for all your help.”

“Well, to be fair, it wasn’t for altruistic purposes. The money your parents paid me is going to help me buy the laptop I want for college next year.”

“Still, I was a pretty hopeless case. And you never gave up on me.”

“You’re smarter than you think you are, Oliver. You just let yourself believe everything people say about you.”

He gave her a mischievous grin. “Oh really, Miss Smoak? What do people say about me?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Rich party boy who could care less about people’s feelings or about responsibility,” she blurted out, but immediately regretted it when she saw the sadness in his eyes. “Oliver...I didn’t mean…”

“It’s OK, really. I’m fine.” He looked over to his friends to see the waitress delivering their food. He gave her a quick smile and stood up to walk over to them. Felicity was left holding his test and staring after him. “Well, that could have gone better,” she murmured to herself.

Still watching Oliver, she saw him lean over and speak quietly with Tommy before grabbing his food and head back in her direction. She could have not been more surprised, and it must have shown in her reflection.

“No one should eat alone on a Friday night.” He grinned at her dropping his cup and tray on the table across from Felicity.

She studied him for a minute as he began to shovel fries into his mouth. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy, Oliver Queen, but I know the truth.”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“You’re just a big marshmallow. Thanks for keeping me company.”

“No problem, as long as you keep my secret about being a softie. Although my sister Thea would probably agree with you. Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?”

She explained to him how her now ex-boyfriend had stolen a code from her for a school project, and when she had called him out on it, he had dumped her. And how all her so-called friends thought she should have just let him take it and not said anything.

“Well, he’s an asshole. I never thought he deserved you.”

Felicity gave him a skeptical look. “I didn’t know you even paid any attention to my personal life.”

“I pay attention to everything about you.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

She shook her head and he shifted in his seat nervously. He ran his fingers through his hair, as if he was stalling for time while trying to figure out what to say.

“I like you Felicity.”

Felicity blinked at him. “Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful, smart, and your word rambles make me smile like nothing before. And I always feel better about life when I’ve spent time with you. And I think about you when you’re not around. That’s why.”

Felicity just sat there in shock, staring at him.

“And I know this isn’t the best time, because you literally just broke up with your boyfriend today, but someday soon, I’m going to ask you out.”

Again, Felicity had no words. Oliver must have taken her silence for rejection, because he slumped his shoulders and went to gather his food. When he stood up and started walking away, she finally unfroze and sprung into action.

“Oliver,” she called, grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her, hope in his eyes.

She leaned up gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was his turn to freeze in surprise.

“Just so you know, when you ask…I’m going to say yes.”

She kissed him again before turning and leaving the restaurant, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)


	10. Midnight showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tradition of going to midnight showings of Star Wars unites the Queens and Felicity and spans decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the prompt "Star Wars" from Imusuallyobsessed on tumblr. I have no idea when the final movie in the newest trilogy will be released, so I just made a guess.

There was someone next to Oliver in a Wookie costume. A freaking Wookie costume. How he had let his sister talk him into this he did not know.

“Tell me again why we had to see this thing at midnight?”

“Because, Ollie, that’s what you do! Look at all these people here! Isn’t it so exciting to be here and see the newest Star Wars movie for the first time RIGHT when it is released?” Thea was hopping up and down with her excitement, and probably a little bit from the candy she had consumed.

His ten-year-old sister had begged him to drive her here for the midnight showing of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. He couldn’t believe their parents had agreed to this, since she had school the next day, but Thea Queen had built it up into quite a production so that no one could resist.

“You’re probably going to fall asleep before the movie is over,” Oliver said. “That is, if we can even get in the building.” The line they were in wrapped around the building. Although he enjoyed Star Wars, he would not have chosen to come to a midnight showing on his own. Still, he had to admit there was a sense of excitement in the air.

“Oh, we’ll get in, they’re showing it on every single screen in the building tonight.” Oliver turned to the voice that had inserted itself into their conversation. A short goth girl stood there, almost as jittery with excitement as his sister. “And she’s right, coming to the midnight showing to a movie like this is an experience not to be missed.”

“See, she gets it!”

Oliver looked around for the girl’s parents or friends, because she looked to be alone. Thea seemed to have the same idea.

“Where are your mom and dad?” She asked rudely, but the girl in all black just smiled at her.

“My mom is in Las Vegas – I’m a college student.”

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a college student?” Oliver did not think the girl was old enough to be 18.

“I graduated high school early. I’m a freshman in college this year, MIT. My name’s Felicity, by the way. Not that you asked, but it is kind of weird to be talking to complete strangers this late at night on the side of a building, so I think that we should probably be on a first name basis.”

Oliver grinned at her ramble.

“I’m Thea, and this grump in my brother, Oliver. He does not want to be here.”

“I’m sure he’ll change his tune once the movie starts. I’m so excited. I’m in town here for a tech seminar hosted by another college – but I kind of snuck out of the dorms to come.”

“That’s awesome.” Thea was already idolizing this girl, Oliver could tell. He hoped she wouldn’t dye her hair black the next day. Still, she could do worse for a role model than someone who graduated high school early and was smart enough to get into MIT.  He always felt bad that his little sister looked up to him, and he had dropped out of several colleges. This girl was remarkable.

He was going to engage her in conversation, but people began to cheer as the line started to move. “Yay! They are letting us in!” Thea jumped up and down, and he couldn’t help but enjoy her enthusiasm.  Thea chattered a little with the girl behind them as the line moved forward, but they parted ways once they got their tickets because they were in different theaters.

“May the Force be with you!” Felicity called to them, as their lines went in opposite directions. Thea returned the sentiment.

Once they were seated and the Star Wars theme played as the words scrolled up the screen, the audience broke into roaring cheers and applause. Oliver couldn’t help but be sucked into the mood. And his sister stayed awake for the whole film.

***

_Starling City, 2019_

“Honey, do you think this is the best idea?”

“Oliver, this is the last of the sequel Star Wars trilogy. There is no way I’m missing the midnight showing. No matter what’s going on!”

“You’re eight months pregnant! You fall asleep at about 5:30 in the evening every day!”

“Going to midnight showings is an experience that is not to be missed.” Oliver’s wife usually wasn’t one to be argued with, but this was especially so with all the pregnancy hormones raging through her. He wisely decided to give up the argument.

“That’s what I always tell him!” Thea had heard they were coming and of course insisted on tagging along. “Hey, remember when you brought me to my first midnight showing? It was for Revenge of the Sith. I think I was 10.”

Oliver grumbled at the memory. “Yeah, I had to stand outside in the cold waiting next to a guy in a Wookie costume.”

“You are the best big brother.” Thea grinned at him and he gave her a fake disgruntled look.

“You know, it’s funny, I actually saw the midnight showing in Starling City too. I was here for a tech conference. Boring conference…great movie.” Felicity steered them toward seats on the end of the row, because she knew she would probably have to get up to go to the bathroom several times during the movie.

As Thea sat down, she froze in surprise. “Wait…didn’t you say you were goth back in college?” Felicity nodded. “Oh my God! I remember you! You were behind us in line!”

Oliver thought about his memories from that night – and sure enough, there was a girl named Felicity they had chatted with. “I can’t believe you remembered that, Thea!” He leaned over and put his arm around his wife. “Just think, we could have gotten together sooner.”

“Nah, I was kind of a weird chick back then, not your type.”

“Are you kidding me? I thought you were cute even then. I remember rambling. And besides, I was no peach in my pre-island days either.”

“I wouldn’t say that, my love. I remember a great big brother who was bringing his sister to a midnight showing, even though it was the last place he wanted to be. That sounds like a pretty nice guy to me.”

“He always had a soft spot where I was concerned.” Thea elbowed her brother. “But I like this version of Ollie a lot too.”

“I think things happened just the way they were supposed to,” Oliver said as he leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

“Yeah, you could say the Force was with us.” Felicity winked at them, but the Queens both groaned at her joke. The lights dimmed, and the classic Star Wars music started to play. This time, Oliver cheered along with his wife and sister.

About halfway through the movie, he looked over to see his pregnant wife sound asleep. He carried her out to the car after it was over, stopping on the way to so Thea could purchase tickets for him to bring Felicity back later that weekend during daylight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story: I made my sister go to the midnight showing of the last Lord of the Rings movie while she was pregnant and she got up to pee about 74 times and fell asleep during. But she still proudly proclaims that she was there and saw them all for the midnight showing. LOL


	11. Human Resources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Bite Me"

“Um, Mr. Queen, there seems to be a problem with your secretary.” The HR woman approached his desk warily. Oliver turned to see Felicity staring daggers at her through the glass wall that separated their desks. 

“You mean my Executive Assistant?” 

The woman started wringing her hands now, clearly not comfortable with the conversation. 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak. Now I know I raised concerns with you when you put her in this position that it was not in her experience or skill set, but you were firm in your decision.” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow and scowled at the HR rep, letting her know that his opinion on the matter had not changed. 

“Well, uh, it seems that we have a complaint about her.” 

Oliver stood up, coiling himself for a fight against anything who dared say a word against Felicity. 

“What did they say?” 

“She…well it seems she refused to make a board member a cup of coffee.” 

Oliver blinked. 

“Is that all?” 

“Well it’s in her job description to provide support to you, and therefor when a board member is visiting she needs to show them hospitality.” 

Oliver scowled at the woman. “Felicity reports to me, and fetching coffee is not one of her duties.” 

The HR rep frowned at that. “Well, there’s more. I tried to talk to her about it and she said, and I quote ‘bite me.’ Really, Mr. Queen, this is an unacceptable way to talk to human resources and I recommend a formal censure in her employee file. It has to come from you as her supervisor.” 

Oliver tried to cover his chuckle with a cough, but the the HR rep narrowed her eyes at him and he suspected he had not succeeded. He recovered quickly. 

“I think a verbal warning will be fine for now. I will take care of it. That will be all for now. Oh, and in the future, if you have any complaints about Ms. Smoak, please bring them to me first.” 

The woman stormed out of his office and glared at Felicity as she passed. When her back was turned, Felicity flipped her off. Oliver couldn’t help but grin at his Girl Wednesday. 

He walked to her desk and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Bite me? Really, Felicity? Are you in junior high?” 

She glared at him.

“I’m wasn’t going to stand there and let her lecture me on how I’m not doing my job right. A job, I might mention, that I didn’t even want in the first place.” 

Oliver grabbed her jacket and held it open for her. “Come on, I will buy you some Big Belly Burger on the way to the Foundry to make up for it.” 

Felicity nodded in agreement. “Fine, but I want a milkshake too.” 

As they boarded the elevator, he grinned at her. “Consider yourself verbally reprimanded. Don’t say ‘bite me’ again to the HR lady.” 

Felicity nodded seriously. 

“Okay, next time I’ll just tell her to kiss my ass.”


	12. A sister's gotta do what a sister's gotta do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's so sparkly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's so sparkly!"

Thea internally squealed when she heard Felicity’s excited voice upon entering the lair. 

“It’s so sparkly! It’s so shiny! I love it so much. I’ve never felt so loved in my whole life!”

Her big brother had finally done it. Thea felt so guilty that she and Laurel had interrupted their proposal before Oliver could get to popping the question. And now it sounded like he already did. 

“Congratulations!” She stepped into the room and stopped short to see no ring on her finger. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Felicity gave her a confused look, while Oliver’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Uh, nothing, I just…what are you all excited about?” She changed the subject quickly, but from the narrowing of Felicity’s eyes, Thea knew that her future sister-in-law was suspicious. She spied a new tablet in Felicity’s hands. “What’s that?” 

Felicity clutched the tablet to her chest. 

“It’s this beautiful sparkly shiny new iPad that Oliver got me. It’s not even on the shelves yet! He loves me so much.” 

Thea smirked at her brother’s dopey grin at the love of his life. He had it so bad. So why hadn’t he popped the question yet? She asked him that very thing when Felicity went to the bathroom. 

“Dude, I’ve almost spoiled it twice now. Will you get on with it because the suspense is killing me!” 

“It just hasn’t been the right time, with everything going on with the ghosts and Damian Dahrk in town,” Oliver hedged. 

“Big brother, if you wait for a time when things are always great in Star City, it’s never going to happen. Wait - is tat what you want? Have you changed your mind about marrying Felicity?” 

Oliver threw up his hands in frustration. “Of course I do! It’s just…you guys ruined my moment. I had worked up to it all day, made those souffles, practiced my speech. I need time to plan something that special again. It took me a month to work that whole thing out.” 

Thea stared at her brother in shock. “Is my brother, the same man who puts fear in the heart of criminals, nervous?” 

Oliver’s shoulder’s slumped and he nodded. 

“Ollie, you have nothing to worry about, she’s going to say yes.” 

“I just want it to be perfect for her. She deserves perfect,” Oliver said, pulling the ring out of his pocket. 

“Wait, you’ve been carrying that ring around this whole time?” 

He nodded again. 

“Felicity!” Thea yelled. “Felicity Smoak, get your cute butt out here right now!” 

“Thea, what are you doing?” 

“Pulling off the band-aid, brother of mine.” 

Felicity came running into the room. “What’s the emergency?” 

Thea grinned, never taking her eyes off her brother. A challenge in her expression. Oliver steeled his jaw. 

“My brother has something to ask you.” 

“Thea.”

Felicity looked back and forth between the two of them, clearly trying to figure out what was going on, but neither Queen sibling backed down. 

“You got this,” Thea whispered to him, reaching out and squeezing his arm. Her encouragement seemed to finally work this time, because he turned toward Felicity and reached into his pocket. 

Thea backed out of the bunker as her brother started dropping to one knee. Her work here was done. 


	13. Facing the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What were you thinking?

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Oliver asked Felicity before opening the door to the loft. Both of them were afraid of what was waiting for them on the other side. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. We made this choice, now we have to face up to it.” Felicity slid her hand in his as they entered the loft. Sure enough, a group of people were standing there, their arms folded in anger, with looks that would send anyone running in the other direction. 

Standing in front of the group was Thea Queen and Donna Smoak, both seeming ready to breathe fire. 

“What were you thinking!” Thea said angrily. “How could you do this to us?” 

Donna’s anger quickly turned into tears. “Yes, how could you do this to me, your own mother. Felicity Smoak, I’m so ashamed of you.” 

“Actually, it’s Felicity Smoak-Queen now,” Felicity pointed out, which only pissed off the group more. 

“Not helping, hon,” Oliver said in a low voice. 

“Oh, we know all about your new name, Felicity,” John said angrily. “But what we don’t know is how you two thought it would be a good idea to go off and get married without telling any of your family or friends.”

Oliver sighed. “We didn’t plan it. It was just the spur of the moment on our weekend getaway to decompress after what happened on Lian Yu. Were were there on the beach, walking along, and we saw a little chapel overlooking the ocean. Absolutely no planning went into it.” 

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, we didn’t even think about it until we walked in and the minister was in there doing a wedding rehearsal for another couple. And then we thought we should just get it over with.” 

“GET IT OVER WITH?” Donna was in full angry-mom mode. Felicity’s loud voice had nothing on Donna Smoak’s. “THIS IS YOUR WEDDING. MY ONLY DAUGHTER’S WEDDING. THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST GET OVER WITH.” 

Felicity cringed at her mother’s words. 

“I didn’t mean it that way, mom. I’m so sorry we upset you. It’s just we have been apart for so long, and everything seems to just happen all the time to pull us apart. We had an opportunity and we didn’t want to wait anymore.” 

Oliver squeezed her hand, and nodded in agreement. 

“We deserved to be there with you,” Thea said, her anger now turned to tears too. It melted Oliver’s heart, like it always did. 

“I’m sorry, Speedy. We will do another one here in Star City, just for all of you.” 

Thea perked up at this - and Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she had been giving him crocodile tears. 

“Fine, but I get to plan it.” 

Felicity groaned at her words. 

“Oh, no complaining, my new sister. You kept us from the actually wedding so you are going to get a Thea Queen extravaganza.” Thea folded her arms, daring the couple to object. 

“Oh, and some Donna Smoak Vegas glam thrown in,” Felicity’s mom added. 

Oliver shuddered. “Please, no glitter.” 

Donna leaned forward and gave Oliver a menacing whisper. “Oh, it will be glitterpalooza up in here.” 

Three months later, the mayor married his beloved Felicity Smoak in one of the flashiest weddings Star City had ever seen. And everyone in the crowd noted how cool, calm and collected the bride and groom seemed, without the normal wedding jitters. Many in attendance thought it was almost as if they had done this all before. 


	14. Just Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't go" or "Don't Leave me" Felicity didn't make it when she was shot

They were giving up. He could see it in their faces. 

When the ambulance arrived after he pulled her bullet-ridden body from the limousine, they had started CPR right away. They managed to get a faint heartbeat from her on the way to the hospital. But it had stopped when they entered the examination area. 

Felicity Smoak’s heart had stopped beating. The very words were incomprehensible to Oliver. 

_No_

He could not live in a world that did not contain the heartbeat of Felicity Megan Smoak. 

_No_

The doctors stopped their CPR and pushed the defibrillator away. 

_No_

The doctor looked at the clock and started to speak.”Time of…” 

“NOOOOOO!!!” Oliver screamed and everyone looked at him sadly. He realized he had finally voiced his objection outloud. “Try again.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, it’s too late, she’s gone,” a nurse said, trying to pat him on the arm. Oliver pushed her aside and stormed up to the doctor. 

“Once more, just once more, please.” 

The doctor started to object, but Oliver growled the words again, this time using all the Green Arrow tone he could muster without his voice modifier. The doctor’s eyes widened and he nodded in fear. 

Oliver rushed over to Felicity’s side and whispered into her ear. “They’re going to try one more time, baby. Just once more. Please don’t leave me, I need you.” 

He cried softly in her hair as the tech started counting and he jumped away at the last second as charged her heart once more. The room waited in silence, staring at the monitor. The doctor was about to open his mouth to speak when they all heard it. 

A tiny bleep. Then another. It was faint, but it was there. A little heart rhythm that connected Felicity Smoak to the world of the living. Oliver sank to his knees in relief, not caring that anyone saw him weeping at this point. 

Not that the medical team noticed. Felicity Smoak was alive, and they were busy trying to keep her that way. No one wanted to have to tell Oliver Queen that they had lost her again. That would not be happening today, if they whatever angels that had brought her back were still on her side. 


	15. Bringing Home the Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing you've ever said."

Felicity stared at Oliver in surprise for several moments, her mouth open. 

“Are you serious? You can’t be serious.” She said when she could finally form words. Beyond her initial shock, her mind also went places she dared not let it at his words. 

“I’m totally serious.” 

“This is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.” Felicity shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. 

“What? We need the money.” 

“I have a job, let someone else help pay the bills for once.” 

“As a minimum wage staffer at tech village? Now who is saying ridiculous things. You went to MIT for God’s sake. That job is way beneath you.” 

“Beneath me? Oliver - you just accepted the gig as the centerfold for the “Hunky Studs of Starling Calendar! That is way beneath you!” 

Oliver shrugged. “No it isn’t. Not really. I used to do that kind of stuff all the time. You have no idea how many bachelor auctions or photo shoots I used to have to do for charity before my time away. At least my abs are much better, this time. And people seem fascinated by my scars.” 

She didn’t know why, but his words angered Felicity. “But that was before - when you were ‘Ollie Queen!’ Now you are Oliver and you don’t have to do this!” 

Something flashed in Oliver’s eyes. It looked like gratitude…and something more. Felicity had never seen him look at her that way before, and it did things to her belly. 

She continued the conversation quickly before he noticed her quickening breath. “I just think that you deserve better.” 

“So do you,” he said, his voice just a whisper. 

They stayed there for a moment, caught in the spell of each other’s eyes. A text from Diggle sounded and interrupted the moment before anything further could happen, and Felicity briefly wondered what could have come next if things had continued. 

 _“Well, good news, it sounds like neither of you will have to do anything desperate to bring in cash. Walter Steele just called me because he’s been trying to get a hold of you. You need to go see him at the bank. He has some ideas to help you get your company back._ ” 

“Good, you can call the calendar people and cancel!” Felicity said after she read the text to Oliver. She tried not to sound too excited about the prospect. Oliver saw right through and grinned at her. He stalked closer to her, until she was pinned against the computer desk. 

Their chests were almost touching, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. 

“You were jealous.” 

“What?” 

“Admit it, you were jealous at the thought of other women looking at a calendar of me with my shirt off.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felicity was having a hard time concentrating with him so close. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered in her ear. His breath was now on her neck and she shuddered. 

“Okay, fine. Maybe I do feel about proprietary about your abs.” Oliver’s sexy chuckle in her ear was doing things to her. 

“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?” 

“Like a date?” 

He nodded at her words. 

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

“Fe-li-ci-ty?” 

She shuddered again - she didn’t think she could take much more of this. Apparently, he felt the same. 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

She only nodded again, and then before she could even process what was happening, his lips were on hers. 

The ladies of Starling City were dismayed later that year when the their Hunky Studs of Starling did not include a photo of Oliver Queen’s abs. 


	16. World's Best Vigilante Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Barry cause Felicity's shirt to go on fire again, and Oliver takes of his hood and gives it to her" and "Don't hold back."

Felicity laughed at the sight of them, all standing on the starting line. This was going to be an interesting evening. 

“Are you guys all ready? You know all the rules?” 

“Whoever catches the most criminals in one night wins the title of Best Vigilante. Other than that, there are no rules.” Oliver winked at Felicity, and she could tell her boyfriend (she was happy she could call him that again since they reunited after the Lian Yu explosion) thought that he had this competition in the bag. 

His sister, however, had other ideas. 

“Don’t hold back, Ollie. You know I won’t,” she said,giving her brother a wicked grin. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

Mr. Terrific, Black Canary, Wild Dog and Spartan all echoed the same sentiments, and Felicity happily sent them on their way. 

The SCPD was taken aback at how many criminals showed up on their doorstep that night. It seemed that every crime in the city had been thwarted by the vigilantes of Star City. 

In the morning, they all arrived back in the bunker, exhausted. But each were confident that they had won. 

“Where’s Felicity?” 

Their technical support was not to be found at all. “She probably got bored with us and went to bed,” Thea said, rolling her eyes. 

Lightning flashed throughout the bunker as the Flash himself raced into the room. 

“Oh, dammit, Barry, it happened again.” 

Everyone looked in shock at Felicity standing shirtless in the middle of the bunker. Oliver growled and then suddenly everyone had something else to look at. 

He took off his hood and cloak and covered her with it. 

“Sorry, Felicity,” Barry murmured. 

“It’s okay - I kind of owe you anyway.” 

The two smiled at each other, and Oliver had to remind himself he had no reason to be jealous of the two. Besides, she kind of looked hot wearing his hood. 

“Why are you here, Barry?” Thea asked. “Superheroes can’t join the competition. Only members of Team Arrow can participates.” 

Felicity smiled at them all. “Yeah, but there was nothing in the rules about outsiders not being able to help.” 

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. 

“You won, didn’t you babe?” 

Felicity grinned and nodded. 

“What? Blondie wasn’t even playing!” Wild Dog objected. “I bagged 15 criminals tonight.” 

“Nice try, I got 16,” Curtis said. 

“Easy boys, looks like you’re out of the running. I brought in 25,” Dinah said. 

Thea laughed. “Amateurs - I bagged 30.” 

John shook his head - “I pulled in a whole gang by the docks - that put me just ahead at 31.”

Everyone looked at Oliver expectantly. “42,” he said simply and laughed when everyone groaned. “But I’m guessing Felicity brought in many more.” 

Overwatch nodded and smiled. She pulled up something on her computer. “Read ‘em and weep, kids, 75 for the win!” 

“75! How did you manage to pull in 75 even with the Flash’s help!” Thea was trying hard not to be a sore loser, but it was difficult. 

“Easy enough. I knew you guys had been planning this for weeks, so I’ve been tracking the criminal element in the city since then. Once you guys started, I called Barry and we just rounded everyone up.” 

Rene shook his head. “Man, are we even needed?” 

Felicity laughed. “I’m not going to answer that for the sake of our friendship.” 

Oliver used the hood to pull her head close for a kiss - another benefit of her wearing it. “Congratulations, Vigilante of the Year.” 

“Thanks, hon. You know I’m keeping this though, right? You’re not going to need it now that I’m taking on all the vigilante duties with my mad skills.” 

Oliver laughed. “Oh your keeping it all right, but for other reasons than vigilantism.” 

“Ew, I can see where this is going, let’s go guys” Thea said, and she and the rest of the team and Barry hurried out of there with murmurs of “Congratulations, Felicity” before all other clothing besides the hood started coming off. 


	17. Spidey Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea's pet tarantula goes missing and she calls her brother's executive assistant for help. Dialogue fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from pleasantfanandstudent - "My pet tarantula/snake (etc) escaped and I forgot to warn the guy below me who is terrified of snakes/spiders" This one made me laugh, but would you be able to write this for Thearoy? I can't imagine Oliver being scared but Roy seems believable :D"

“Felicity, it’s Thea, I really need your help.” 

“Thea? Thea Queen?”

“Yeah, I know we’re barely acquaintances, but you are my only option. I don’t want my mom and Ollie to know I have a problem at my new apartment because they both were so skeptical I could live on my own. And you are a single girl with her own place, I figured you could help me out.”

“Oh, uh sure. What do you need? I have a list of repairman if it’s a leaky sink or something...”

“My pet got out.” 

“Aw, poor baby. Do you need me to help make Lost posters, or come search?”

“Um, it’s kind of a dangerous pet.” 

“...how dangerous?”

“My tarantula.” 

“WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A TARANTULA AS A PET?”

“Wow, chill a little. Lots of people have them as pets. Only, I must have left the lid unlocked and he got out.” 

“He?” 

“Peter Parker.” 

“You named your spider Peter Parker? That’s actually really funny and geekier than I would have expected from you. I approve, Thea.” 

“Hey, I have layers.”

“Did you search the apartment?” 

“Would I be calling you if I hadn’t? What do I do now?”

“Well now you have a prime opportunity to get to know your neighbors. You’re going to have to go door to door looking for him.” 

“Ugh, they are all going to hate me.” 

“That’s the price you pay for having a dangerous pet.” 

“If I wanted to talk to my mom, i would have called her. So, please no lectures. Oh gosh, I think I found him.” 

“You see him?” 

“No, I just can hear a girl screaming in a panic.” 

“Follow that sound!” 

“On it, but I’m keeping you on the phone in case this girl is a crazy murderer.” 

“If it’s a crazy murderer, there is not much I can do from the phone.”

“Yeah but you can call the police or something. Oh God, it’s not a girl. It’s a shirtless guy, who is screaming like a girl.” 

“He must be really afraid of spiders or something.” 

“He’s really hot. Damn. He should go without a shirt more often.” 

“Thea, he can probably hear you!”

“Na, he’s still screaming too loud. Peter Parker is on his head.” 

“Well get it off and rescue him!” 

“Okay, I did. He stopped screaming but he’s breathing really heavily.” 

“I’m going to get off the phone now. You calm him down, find a way to make it up to him, and then ask him out.” 

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Look, Thea, I know from experience that when you see a hot shirtless guy, you should act right away or you will end up in the friend zone. FOREVER.” 

“Wait, are you talking about my brother?”

“Uh, nope, nothing. Forget I mentioned it altogether. I gotta go...bye.”

_Three hours later_

TQ: Thanks for all your help today. BTW I’m texting you after getting home from my date with Roy. 

FS: Roy?

TQ: Yeah, the shirtless guy who screams at spiders. 

FS: Wow, so how was the date?

TQ: Really great, and we have one tomorrow as well. 

FS: That’s awesome! And Peter Parker brought you together. 

TQ: Well Peter Parker has to remain in his enclosure at all times from now on as a condition of our date. Roy even helped me secure it better. 

FS: LOL I guess that worked out.

TQ: Now about you and my brother.

FS: We are not having this conversation. 

TQ: He likes you! My head canon is that he made you his secretary so he could be closer to you. 

FS: Executive assistant, and that wasn’t the reason. 

TQ: Okay, so what were the reasons? 

FS: Uh...

TQ: Exactly. Now I’m going to help you two get together. It’s my life’s mission. 

FS: Thea, please do not do that. 

FS: Thea...what are you planning? 

FS: Thea, why aren’t you texting me back. 

FS: Okay, I’m officially scared. Peter Parker has nothing on you. 


	18. Sharing the load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity calls Nyssa out on her sister wife bluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble based on all the "husband" comments Nyssa made during the show. I'm so glad that "marriage" is over now.

Felicity stifled her giggle as she entered the bunker with the laundry basket in her hand. Mostly she had been ignoring Nyssa calling Oliver her “husband,” but this weekend the woman simply could not stop talking about it.

The assassin even had the gall to call Felicity her “sister wife.” Well, it was time to call her bluff.

She carried her basket over to the conference table, where Nyssa and the team were strategizing their next moves against League of Assassins 2.0.

“Here you go, it’s your turn,” Felicity said as she shoved the basket into Nyssa’s arms.

“What…is…this?” Nyssa stared at the laundry in disgust.

“Well, you said we were sister wives, so I thought it was a great idea that you start sharing in the burden. Oliver and I pretty much share household tasks equally, and Raisa does a lot of it too, but having an extra set of hands will definitely help out.”

Nyssa was at a loss for words.

“Oh and William will be done at 3, and it it’s so nice to have someone else to pick him up, too.” Felicity was practically bouncing with glee at the horrified look on Nyssa’s face.

“William?”

“Your stepson? You remember him, right? After that whole island thing? You know, Nyssa, you really need to step up to the plate here if you want to have a relationship with your stepson. He barely knows you.”

“Felicity, now is not really the time…” Oliver started to interrupt, but she willed him to shut up and play along with her eyes. He took the hint, and threw his hands up in surrender. His eyes shown in amusement at his wife’s antics.

“Oliver, of course it’s the time. We’ve been doing a great job balancing this life with our responsibilities in real life, and it’s time Nyssa participates since she seems to still be all in on this marriage to you thing.”

The assassin visibly paled now, and remained silent as she placed the laundry on the table and walked over to her bag she had stored in the corner. Nyssa pulled out a scroll and hurriedly handed it to Oliver, never taking her eyes off Felicity.

“Here, husband, this is our official annulment.”

Felicity smirked. “But Nyssa, we were just getting started in this whole shared-husband thing? You are getting out so soon!”

Nyssa gave Felicity a small smile. “Felicity Smoak, I have faced some of the world’s deadliest warriors, but I have a feeling I would last only a few moments in a battle of wits with you. Oliver is all yours, as he always has been. I shall jest with you no more.”

Felicity grinned.

The next morning, as she and Oliver were snuggling in bed, she brought up the joke as an attempt to distract him from his sadness over Thea’s departure.

“I’ve never seen Nyssa so shaken. Like the idea of folding laundry was worse than anything she had ever heard.”

Oliver let out a chuckle. “Well, why do you think she always wears the same outfit? And it’s black – limited amounts of laundry.”

Felicity started a fit of giggles. “What?” Oliver asked.

“I was just imagining Nyssa, in her full league costume, separating light and dark laundry.”

Oliver laughed and hugged her closer.

“How long were you going to take the joke? Were you actually going to have her pick up William?”

“I doubt they would have let her on campus with weapons.”

Oliver nodded. “William probably would have thought it was cool though.”

Felicity snuggled into him. She loved these quiet mornings together when they got the chance. It was Saturday, and her stepson was away at science camp for the day. They had no reason to get out of bed and she planned to take advantage of that.

“I never took that Nanda Parbat wedding seriously, but are you glad that marriage is officially over?”

Felicity nodded. “Yep, now I have you all to myself. How about we celebrate your annulment?”

Oliver grinned mischievously. “What did you have in mind?”

Felicity smiled back before attacking him with kisses. They spent the rest of the morning lost in each other.


End file.
